My Life
by Uchiha Salsa Dila
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan Missing-nin dari Konoha, pada awal kepulangannya KeKonoha ia langsung melamar Haruno Sakura gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk pulang kembali keKonoha… Namun terjadi suatu kejadian yang membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke merenggang apa apakah itu? Look at a stories!
1. Chapter 1

******…My Life…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha Sasuke**** And ****Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, Aneh kalo gak suka silahkan click back kalau suka silahkan Reviewnya oke…**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan Missing-nin dari Konoha, pada awal kepulangannya KeKonoha ia langsung melamar Haruno Sakura gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk pulang kembali keKonoha…**

**Namun terjadi suatu kejadian yang membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke merenggang apa apakah itu? Look at a stories!**

**Note : Saya Nubie jadi maaf kalau tidak puas dengan ceritanya… Disini Akatsuki masih ada ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam kali ini begitu indah, langit berwarna hitam kelam diterangi oleh sinar sang rembulan dan juga dihiasi dengan taburan bintang-bintang yang sangat indah semua menikmati suasana indah hari ini.

Disebuah desa bernama Konohagakure berdirilah sebuah Mansion yang tak jauh dari pusat kota, Mansion yang dulunya sangat keramat mengingat pernah terjadi pembantaian Clan yang dilakukan seorang kakak kepada seluruh anggota keluarga yang tinggal disana—tidak, tidak ia menyisakan seorang adik laki-lakinya disana.

Ya benar itu adalah… Uchiha Sasuke dan Clan Uchiha.

**PLAKK..**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tamparan yang sangat keras menggema didalam Mansion tersebut, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi didalam sana?.

Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan, terlihat seorang gadis bersurai soft pink sedang duduk bersandar pada tembok dan terdapat banyak luka memar disekitar tubuh mungilnya. Ah! Disana juga ada seorang pria berambut biru donker, berwajah tampan yang sedang berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"G—Gomen…" Rintih gadis itu berusaha meminta maaf.

"Cukup, kau selalu membuatku marah. Haruno Sakura." Ucap pria itu kepada gadis disampingnya yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura—Tahu karena pria itu memanggilnya—dengan nada bicara meremehkan.

"A—aku…" Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya Sakura langsung pingsan ditempat.

"Maaf tak seharusnya aku menyakitimu Sakura hanya karena aku cemburu denganmu. Maaf." Ucap pria itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan gadis itu.

"Namun satu hal yang harus kau tahu bahwa aku, Uchiha Sasuke mencintaimu Haruno Sakura." Ucap Sasuke—Nama laki-laki itu—sebelum benar-benar pergi.

**[****…My Life…**

Pagi harinya Sasuke baru terbangun dari tidurnya langsung turun dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamu untuk melihat Sakura gadis yang semalam ia siksa.

Namun setelah Sasuke sampai diruang tamu ia tidak menemukan Sakura disana.

"Sakura, dimana kau.?" Panggil Sasuke namun tidak ada jawaban dari Sakura. Sasuke menjadi panic lalu kembali meneriaki nama Sakura lagi.

Namun suara baritone itu berhenti saat melihat secarik kertas tergeletak dilantai ruang tamu, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.

'_Dia bersama kami, jangan khawatir terhadapnya ia baik-baik saja. Hahaha…_

_Ah iya… Dia bilang dia tak mau kembali kepadamu Baka_

_U.I '_

"Sial!."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next Or Delete?**

**Reviews please… diterima keripik dan sarannya**

**-Salsa Dila || 10-Jul-14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Balas Review Dulu….**

**hanazono yuri**** : ah… baiklah aku akan melanjutkan cerita ini…**

**Shin 41**** : Ano… baiklah… Lie.. FF kutidak keren**

**desypramitha26**** : ****Terlalu Pendek ya? Maaf deh ya lain kali akan ku buat lebih panjang ^^**

**bubble : ****Oke….**

** : ****Aduh… maaf ya aku membuatmu Kepo**

**kyouka hime : ****mm… itu lihat nanti saja nyahahaha XD **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Namun suara baritone itu berhenti saat melihat secarik kertas tergeletak dilantai ruang tamu, dengan cepat Sasuke mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya.**_

'_**Dia bersama kami, jangan khawatir terhadapnya ia baik-baik saja. Hahaha…**_

_**Ah iya… Dia bilang dia tak mau kembali kepadamu Baka**_

_**U.I '**_

"_**Sial!."**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated:**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha Sasuke**** And ****Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, Aneh kalo gak suka silahkan click back kalau suka silahkan Reviewnya oke…**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan Missing-nin dari Konoha, pada awal kepulangannya KeKonoha ia langsung melamar Haruno Sakura gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk pulang kembali keKonoha…**

**Namun terjadi suatu kejadian yang membuat hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke merenggang apakah itu? Look at a stories!**

**Note : Saya Nubie jadi maaf kalau tidak puas dengan ceritanya… Disini Akatsuki masih ada ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurang ajar kau, Teme!." Teriak seorang laki-laki bersurai kuning model spike, dan berkulit Tan kepada laki-laki lainnya yang dipanggil Teme.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil Teme hanya diam menunduk.

"S—Sabar N—Naruto-**kun**." Ucap gadis bersurai indigo bernama Hinata kepada laki-laki bernama Naruto itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar, kalau Sakura-**chan **hilang?." Tanya Naruto yang emosinya sudah mulai mereda.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Sasuke-**san**?." Tanya pria bersurai hitam klimis berkulit putih bak seorang mayat, sebut saja Shimura Sai.

"Hn. Aku bertengkar dengannya semalam, pagi harinya aku tidak menemukannya dimana-pun." Jawab Sasuke, yap Sasuke sekarang sedang berada diruang hokage bersama teman-temannya (?).

"Apa kau, menemukan benda yang mencurigakan?." Tanya Sai lagi, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Aku menemukan sebuah surat, Sepertinya aku membawa surat itu." Ucap Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari saku bajunya, dan langsung memberikannya kepada Sai dan teman-temannya (?).

"Hmm… apa menurutmu "U" itu adalah sebuah marga?." Tanya Sai, lalu memutar-mutar kertas itu.

"Tentu… Tapi siapa "U" itu?." Tanya Ino kekasih Sai sambil merebut kertas itu dari Sai.

"Tidak akan berubah kalau kertas itu hanya diputar-putar… kemarikan kertas itu!." Ucap Shikamaru orang paling genius dikelompok itu.

"**Mendokusei**, Sepertinya… Ini ditulis ulang." Ucap Shikamaru lagi.

"Maksudmu?." Tanya Sasuke.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Shikamaru malah menuangkan air mineral miliknya ke Kertas tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru!." Ucap Ino panic.

"Tunggulah." Jawab Shikamaru.

Dan… BANG! Kertas itu mendadak luntur warnanya dan tulisan lain muncul dikertas itu.

"Tidak mungkin… K-kurang ajar!." Ucap Sasuke lalu berlari keluar ruangan hokage.

"Jadi… Kita harus mengikutinya?." Tanya Sai.

"haah…**Mendokusei**." Jawab Shikamaru sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayo! Kita rebut kembali Sakura-**chan** dari tangan kelompok laknat itu!." Ucap Naruto lalu menyusul Sasuke keluar ruang hokage.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next or Delete **

**Ayo… siapa orang yang menulis kertas itu… tebak aja ya (?)**

**Maaf gak update kilat… maaf ya…**

**Salsa Dila || 14-jul-14**

**Review ya**


	3. Who?

**Holidayy! Akhirnya libur juga dari tugas-tugas segunung itu… Smp memang tidak menyenangkan! Jadi maaf aku gak bisa apdet kilat…**

**Oke aku jujur disini… umurku masih dibawah rata-rata yaitu 13 tahun…**

**Ah iya balas Review dulu ya…**

**Emerald AI : Komen dihape ya? Oke gapapa. Iya nih bikinnya pagi banget abis itu langsung sekolah pulang langsung otw kantor ayah sampe magrib -_- jadi gak bisa banyak nulis. Emangnya kenapa?**

**Bubble : di Chapter ini sedikit aku panjangin.**

**Hanazono Yuri : Maaf kurang panjang, Oke.**

**Hye Ra : Okee.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Tidak akan berubah kalau kertas itu hanya diputar-putar… kemarikan kertas itu!."**

**.**

"**Mendokusei, Sepertinya… Ini ditulis ulang."**

**.**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru!."**

**.**

"**Tidak mungkin… K-kurang ajar!."**

**.**

"**Ayo! Kita rebut kembali Sakura-chan dari tangan kelompok laknat itu!."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…**My Life…**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T+**

**Stories: Punya Saya…**

**Pairing: ****Uchiha Sasuke**** And ****Haruno Sakura**

**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje, Aneh kalo gak suka silahkan click back kalau suka silahkan Reviewnya oke…**

**Summary : Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang mantan Missing-nin dari Konoha, pada awal kepulangannya Ke Konoha ia langsung melamar Haruno Sakura gadis yang menjadi alasannya untuk pulang kembali ke Konoha…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who Them?**

**.**

**.**

.

[[Sasuke POV's]]

"Sakura… Tunggu aku!." Ucapku pelan tiba-tiba aku merasa sesuatu menyentuh pundakku **reflex** aku menoleh kebelakang.

"Pasti! Kita akan merebut kembali Sakura-**chan**." Ucap seorang pria bermarga Uzumaki itu, ya benar itu adalah Naruto.

"Yang terpenting kita harus waspada, ingat… ini adalah markas Akatsuki berhati-hatilah tujuan kita hanya membawa pulang Sakura." Ucap pria dengan model rambut nanasnya dan kuakui dia memang Genius dia Shikamaru Nara.

Ah iya sebelumnya kalian penasarankan dengan apa yang terjadi? Baiklah jadi begini…

**[[Flashback ON]]**

"**Apa yang kau lakukan Shikamaru!." Ucap Ino panic.**

"**Tunggulah." Jawab Shikamaru.**

**Kertas itu-pun mendadak luntur dan tulisan lain-pun muncul, dengan sigap Sasuke membaca surat itu dan ternyata isinya adalah.**

'_**Kau mencari Sakura-**__chan__** ya?**_

_**Sakura akan aku ubah menjadi seorang gadis tangguh dan dia akan bermanfaat untuk membantu kami menghancurkan Konoha.**_

_**Tenang Sasuke, Sakura-**__chan__** tidak akan keberatan jika dia akan menjadi anggota Akatsuki hahahaha… aku harap kau bisa membaca surat ini.**_

_**Uchiha Itachi.'**_

**[[Flashback Off]]**

Dan sekarang disinilah kami, didepan markas Akatsuki, ini sudah 2 minggu dari kejadian Sakura menghilang. Sebenarnya bisa saja setelah sehari dari kejadian itu aku kesini, tapi nenek tua itu melarangku dan yang lainnya dengan alasan kami belum siap. Cih.

**[[Sasuke POV's off]]**

"Oke, aku yang mengatur strateginya." Ucap Shikamaru dan dijawab anggukan oleh semuanya. "Aku dan Chouji, akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka." Lanjutnya, sambil menunjuk dua orang yang berjaga didepan markas Akatsuki.

"Kenapa harus aku?, Apa kau tidak lihat siapa mereka?." Tanya Chouji **panic.**

"Ayolah, disana hanya Kakuzu dan Hidan." Jawab Kiba santai.

"Hanya! Kau tidak merasakan apa yang kurasakan Kiba!." Bentak Chouji.

"Tidak ada waktu berdebat sekarang, waktu kita tidak lama. Biar aku lanjutkan." Ucap Shikamaru jeda sebentar. "Jadi aku dan Chouji akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, lalu sisanya masuk kesana. Jika nanti ada musuh lagi, kuharap Sai dan Ino yang maju. Nanti disana ada empat lorong yang membawa kalian ketempat berbeda, kalian berpencar dan temukanlah Sakura. Kemungkinan besar, musuh ditempat Sakura sangat berbahaya." Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana kau tau secara **detail**, denah markas mereka?." Tanya Shino.

"Kau lupa kalau Sai pernah bekerja untuk Akatsuki, Ayo Chouji." Ajak Shikamaru.

"Ah iya, semoga kita bertemu kembali disana." Ucap Chouji sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Setelah ChoShika mengalihkan perhatian Kakuzu dan Hidan tentunya dengan cara berkelahi(?), Sasuke dan kawan-kawan memasuki markas dengan selamat sentausa(?).

"Hm… apa masih jauh lorong itu?." Tanya Ino.

"Masih lumayan jauh bersabarlah dan jangan lengah." Jawab Sai.

…**My Life…**

**Brakk...**

Sebuah batu terlempar kearah tubuh seorang gadis ninja muda berasal dari otogakure hingga tulang ninja itu patah dibeberapa bagian.

"**Kyaaa…**" Teriak ninja itu kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?." Tanya seseorang, yang muncul dari gelapnya cahaya ruangan itu.

"Tidak ada yang aku lakukan disini." Jawab ninja itu sedikit gemetar, hei jangan ditanyakan mengapa. Bayangkan saja tulang kalian sedang patah dengan nyawa diujung tanduk, dan ada seorang penjahat didekatmu. Mengerikan.

"Jangan bohong!." Bentak orang itu.

"Baik… aku akan memberi tahumu asal kau, melepaskan jubahmu." Jawab ninja itu.

"Cih, sudah sekarat masih saja meminta syarat." Ucap orang itu dan langsung membuka jubahnya, menampilkan surai soft pink indahnya. Dan sukses membuat mata korbannya terbelalak kaget, hei lihat dia seorang ninja gadis juga.

"Kau… Kau…" Belum selesai ninja itu bicara orang itu sudah mencekik leher ninja itu.

"Jadi?." Ucap gadis itu itu.

"A…aku di…diperinatahh… untukh… membunuhmu… H—Haruno Sakura." Ucapan terakhirnya berbarengan dengan tewasnya ninja itu. Lalu Sakura melempar asal Mayat ninja tadi.

"Hn, sejak kapan kau disitu? Itachi?." Tanya Sakura nama gadis itu. Yang dipanggil Itachi hanya tertawa kejam.

"Sakura… jangan terlalu kejam seperti ini, bagaimana nanti Sasuke melihatmu yang sekarang? Bisa-bisa aku yang disalahkannya." Ucap Itachi, sambil memakan cemilannya.

"Jangan sebut nama dia lagi Nii-**chan**… apa ada kabar baru dari luar sana?." Tanya Sakura yang sekarang sedang duduk disebuah batu besar sambil meminum air mineral.

"Ah iya, kudengar dari Zetsu. Sasuke dan para ninja konoha lainnya datang kemarkas kita, dengan tujuan merebutmu kembali." Jelas Itachi, yang sukses membuat Sakura tersedak.

"Uhuk… kau, baiklah sepertinya aku akan bersiap." Ucap Sakura. "Ah… sampai jumpa Nii-chan." lanjutnya.

…**My Life…**

"Jadi sekarang, kita sudah ada di depan empat lorong." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku akan kesana, Kiba ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke lalu berlari kearah lorong didepannya.

Setelah SasuKiba masuk kedalam, tiba-tiba seekor serangga berwarna putih menghampiri Ino.

"Hei lihat, lucu sekali serangga ini…" Ucap Ino menarik perhatian semua yang ada disana.

"INO AWAS!." Teriak Sai, dan langsung memeluk Ino disusul dengan suara ledakan yang sangat keras.

"A-apa, yang terjadi?." Tanya Ino gelagapan sekaligus **Shock**, dipelukan Sai.

"Ino, kau tidak apa'kan?." Tanya Sai lalu tersenyum lembut, sedangkan Ino **Blushing** berat.

'Sai-**kun** sangat tampan kalau tersenyum.' Batin Ino.

"Aku mengerti… untung kalian aku lindungi dengan **Chakra** Kyuubi-ku. Terima kasih, Kurama." Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba yang membuat lamunan Ino buyar.

"Deidara… Keluar kau!." Teriak Naruto menggema dilorong itu.

"Khukhukhukhu…" Terdengar suara kekehan dari atas lorong itu dan tiba-tiba dua orang muncul dari atas lorong tersebut.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan, aku berniat membunuh gadismu itu Sai tapi kau mengetahuinya." Ucap seorang pria, berambut pirang panjang kepada Sai.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyakitinya, Deidara." Jelas Sai, kepada pria bernama Deidara itu.

"Konan, sepertinya kita akan menghancurkan penghianat ini." Ucap Deidara kepada wanita kertas atau memang benar itu kertas(?) disebelahnya.

"Senimu belum tentu bisa mengalahkan seniku, Dei." Ucap Sai lalu tersenyum. Melihat itu Deidara mendecih.

"HENTIKAN SENYUM KONYOLMU ITU BODOH, YANG LEMAH DIAM SAJA BAHKAN KAU TIDAK PANTAS MENGGANTIKAN SASUKE DI **TEAM** 7 DULU!." Teriak Deidara yang mulai naik pintam.

"Kalian semua pergi, Aku dan Sai yang akan melawan mereka." Ucap Ino memberi perintah kepada teman-temannya.

"Ayo, kita berpencar…" Bisik Tenten dan semua-pun berpencar.

…**My Life…**

"Apa ini jalan yang benar?." Tanya seorang pria tampan berambut coklat spike dengan **tattoo** segitiga dipipinya.

"Semoga saja." Jawab pria disebelahnya dengan ciri khas Sharinggannya.

**DUARR…**

Tiba-tiba ledakan besar terjadi sehingga membuat lorong yang kedua pria itu lewati bergetar dan beberapa batu lancip terjatuh dari atas.

"Aku mencium bau Saki disini!." Seru Kiba.

"Kiba, bisakah kau mengetahui jaraknya!." Perintah pria Uchiha itu kepada Kiba

"Tidak, aku bukan Neji." Jawab Kiba kepada Sasuke.

"Pegang pundakku." Perintah Sasuke lagi dan Kiba hanya mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba—**kebanyakan ngomong tiba-tiba nih**—Mata Sasuke berubah warna, dan detik selanjutnya Sasuke dan Kiba menghilang.

**My Life…**

**(Dibagian Naruto, Hinata.)**

"A—Apa masih jauh N—Naruto-**kun**?." Tanya Gadis bernama Hyuuga Hinata kepada Uzumaki Naruto.

"Lumayan, bersabarlah Hinata." Jawab Naruto. "Tapi kita tidak tahu apa nanti ada musuh atau tidak, tapi yang jelas aku akan melindungimu Hinata-**chan**." lanjut Naruto sedangkan Hinata sedang **blushing **berat.

**.**

**.**

**(Dibagian Shino, Lee.)**

"Shino…" Rengek pria berambut hitam model **Bob** kepada Aburame Shino.

"Apa sih?." Tanya Shino malas.

"Aku takut." Ucap pria Bob itu.

"Kau ini seperti wanita saja! Bagaimana guru Guy melihatmu seperti ini Rock Lee." Ucap Shino kesal lalu mengelus dadanya.

**.**

**.**

**(Dibagian Tenten, Neji.)**

"Apa masih jauh?." Tanya Tenten.

"Hn." Jawab Neji sekenanya.

"Hei! Apa kau Sasuke kedua? Hn itu bermakna banyak tahu!." Protes Tenten lalu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lumayan." Jawab Neji, dan Tenten-pun merubah ekspresi mukanya kembali seperti biasa.

"Jangan rubah ekspresi wajahmu, kau manis saat sedang kesal." Ucap Neji.

"Heeh?." Tenten masih belum mengerti rupanya. "A—apa?." Tenten akhirnya sadar, dan langsung memukul Neji.

Namun sebelum mengenai Neji, Neji sudah menangkap tinjuan Tenten lalu—.

'Cup'

—Neji menciumnya.

"Kalau kau berani melakukannya lagi, aku akan berbuat lebih dari itu." Bisik Neji, lalu berjalan mendahului Tenten.

"Tidak mungkin… itu… ciuman pertamaku." Ucap Tenten dengan wajah merona. "DASAR KAU **PERVERT**…" Teriak Tenten lalu menyusul Neji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Back Screen:**

**Author : Akhirnya selesai 1K nih… kalian mainnya sangat hebat! Bagaimana perasaan kalian saat pertama kali 1K di FF ini?**

**Shikamaru : Mendokusei, perasaanku melelahkan, aku mau tidur… zzz… *Di Deathglare Author***

**Chouji : Aku lapar… Nanti saja wawancaranya Thor… Nyam nyam.**

**Sai : Aku senang akhirnya bisa dapat Action di Chap ini apa lagi melawan Deidara.**

**Ino : Aku senang apa lagi satu Action sama Sai-kun. **

**Sasuke : Tidak ada yang menyenangkan *Di Deathglare Author*.**

**Kiba : Perasaanku tidak enak karena aku rindu Akamaru *Yang sabar***

**Naruto : Yo, selamat akhirnya bisa 1K juga ya Thor. Aku juga senang. *Makasih***

**Hinata : Ano… selamat ya S—Salsa-chan, aku j—juga senang.**

**Lee : Aku juga senang**

**Shino : Aku bosan.**

**Tenten : Huaaa… Neji kenapa menciumku..**

**Neji : Bawaan Script**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jelek ya? Maafkan Aku…**

**Next or Delete?**

**Don't Forget For Reviews**

**kalo ada yang mau request add fb author tapi send message dulu biar aku tau yang mana orangnya**

** salsa. ?fref=photo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Salsa Dila||22-07-14**


End file.
